


Light

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whom did Jethro light the candle at the end of Weak Link?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted in 2004, well before we had any real inkling of Shannon or Kelly. So, ultimately, this story was Jossed...but in another, not so far off in the broadstrokes.

Cait Todd pushed away from her desk, having just finished her report on their latest case. She glanced at Gibbs' desk, ensuring her boss hadn't returned before she looked at Tony. "Hey, Tony--did you know Gibbs is Catholic?" 

He glanced at her, wondering exactly where she was going with this. "Yep, why?" he replied. 

"Oh, well, when we were at the church I just noticed he lit a candle...was wondering if you knew who it was for?" 

Tony regarded her carefully for a few seconds. "Yep. Why?" 

Cait rolled her eyes and sighed; it would be easier interviewing a mime than Tony DiNozzo. "I was just curious, that's all," she replied. 

Shrugging, Tony said, "Then ask Gibbs." 

"I _did_ ! He didn't say anything!" she replied, her tone close to whining. 

Tony grinned at her frustration. "Well, then. I guess he doesn't want you to know. And if he wanted you to know, he'd tell you. And since he didn't tell _you_ , I can't tell you. Sorry, Cait." He turned his attention back to the monitor. 

"Oh, c'mon, Tony, Gibbs'll never know you told me, please..." 

"Gibbs will know if I tell you because you wouldn't be able to not mention it to him," Tony said. "And I'm not about to betray his trust." 

"Fine, DiNozzo. I'll remember this the next time you need a favour," Cait said, still pouting. She stood up, grabbing a file off the desk. "I've got to get this down to Abby." 

Tony waited until Cait was stepping onto the elevator. "Abby doesn't know, either, Cait." He laughed at the frustrated look on her face as the doors closed. He tried to get back to his report but he found his mind wandering to the day Jethro had told him who the candle had been lit for. 

 

It had been a cold snowy night in February, just before their first Valentine's day together. Tony had woken in the early hours of the morning and sleepily reached for Jethro, but found only sheets and a pillow where his lover should be. Listening carefully, he could hear the regular, almost soothing sound of sanding coming from the basement. 

He climbed out of bed, grabbing his boxers and putting them on before heading down to where Jethro was working on his boat. Tony stood at the bottom of the stairs, running a hand through his already spiky hair, making it stick out even more. He watched his lover, clad only in jeans, working up and down the ribs of the boat. 

After a few minutes, Tony walked over to stand behind Jethro, who stilled mid stroke. Tony slid his arms around him, pulling him close; he leaned his chin on the other man's shoulder as Jethro laid his head back against Tony, sighing. "Hey, lover, what's wrong?" Tony asked quietly. He waited, patiently ( a patience he'd had to learn being this man's lover.). 

Jethro brought his hands up, grasping Tony's where they lay on his abdomen. "Today's her birthday," he said, voice hoarse with pent up emotion. Tony frowned slightly, wondering who "she" was. He knew all the ex wives' birthdays, it wasn't them, it wasn't Gibbs' mother. Knowing that Jethro would tell him at his own pace, Tony tightened his embrace and waited. 

After a few minutes, Gibbs moved away from his lover, walking over to the cabinet on the far wall. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture wrapped in plastic to protect it from the dust. Jethro turned around and went back to Tony, handing him the picture. Tony looked at it, it was of a little girl, maybe three or four years old, sitting on a much younger Jethro's lap. 

He was smiling broadly, arms wrapped around the girl. She was pretty, with long curly hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. Tony looked at it closely, yes, she was definitely related to his boss...his daughter? Tony looked up at his lover, the question in his eyes. 

"Bit...I called her Bit, she was my little Bit...Elizabeth. She...it's her birthday today, I..." Jethro trailed off, his voice thick with emotion. He cleared his throat. "She would've been twenty today." 

Tony pulled Jethro into his arms. The older man resisted the comfort initially, but Tony didn't let go and Jethro finally acquiesced. "What happened to her, Jethro?" 

Jethro sighed, holding Tony tighter. "She got leukemia when she was three...she went through all the treatments, and by the time she was almost 6 we thought she'd beat the damn disease. But she died two months after her birthday. Damn it! A father shouldn't have to watch his daughter die," Jethro finished, burying his face against Tony's neck. 

Tony stroked his fingers through Jethro's hair, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, knowing the words couldn't change what had happened but needing to say something. Jethro lifted his head, blue eyes staring into Tony's warm hazel ones. 

"I love you, Tony. I probably don't tell you enough," Jethro said before gently kissing Tony. 

"I know. I love you, too. C'mon, Ro, let's go back to bed," Tony said. Then he looked at his dust covered lover. "Hmm...I think you need to take a shower first." 

Jethro grinned at him, "So, if you wash my back, I'll wash yours?" 

"Something like that," Tony grinned. 

They had a quick shower before returning to bed. As they settled in, Jethro lay with his head on Tony's chest, arms wrapped around his lover, and Tony's arms sheltering him. 

"Jethro?" 

"What?" 

"Tell me about her," Tony asked quietly. 

Gibbs smiled, softly, and he did.


End file.
